


The Banners of Uther Pendragon

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, kid!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is looking out the window when he sees a strange sight. Written for Camelot_drabble prompt "Come and see".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Banners of Uther Pendragon

Hunith looked up sharply as Merlin’s voice rang through their hut. “Mum! Look!” Glancing around, she saw no immediate danger. There was no edge to Merlin’s tone, only excitement, and so she relaxed. “Come and see!” He cried again, straining to look out the window. Despite his age, he was shorter than most children, but what he lacked in height he made up for in seemingly endless energy. Even now, he was bouncing on the balls of his feet, pointing out the window excitedly. 

“Look at the pretty banners!” He squealed as Hunith joined him at the windowsill. The crimson and gold banners did make a lovely sight against the blue sky, Hunith conceded, stroking Merlin’s hair fondly. 

“Yes, my love,” she agreed, “they’re beautiful.” 

“Are they the king’s?” Merlin asked, blue eyes round with wonder. 

“Not our king’s,” Hunith said, “they belong to King Uther of Camelot.”   
“Is he the bad king? The reason I’m not supposed to do magic?” 

“Hush, Merlin!” hissed Hunith, instinctively clapping a hand over Merlin’s mouth. After making sure that there was nobody there, she released him, kneeling at his side so she could look her son in the eyes.

“Yes, he’s the reason you’re not supposed to do magic. But you shouldn’t speak ill of him, Merlin,” she said earnestly. “We’re not in a position where we can say things like that.” Merlin nodded, but he still didn’t seem convinced.

“He has a son your age, you know,” Hunith said, feeling slightly guilty for lowering her son’s spirits. Merlin perked up immediately.

“Do you think he’d want to play with me?” He asked, eyes shining.

“I’m sure he’s very busy,” laughed Hunith. “Maybe some other day. Why don’t you go play with Will, and then one of you can pretend to be the prince?” Merlin grinned from ear to protruding ear.

“One day, I’ll meet the prince, and then we’ll be the best of friends forever!” He cried, sprinting out the door.

“Don’t go too far!” Hunith cried after him, leaning on the doorframe with a smile. “And remember, be home by dark!” She turned away from the retreating figure with a slight chuckle.  Just like his father , she thought as she returned to her chores.


End file.
